Ce qui se passe à Londres
by Aliice-Slytherin
Summary: ...Ne reste jamais à Londres. Drago Harry et Blaise auraient vraiment pu se passer du spectacle de deux gryffondors et une serpentard alcoolisées; surtout quand ces dernières décident de dévoiler des informations compromettantes... ONE SHOT. DM/HG BZ/GW HP/PP . Rating M par précaution. RÉÉDITÉ


Helloooo

Oui, j'existe toujours (pour ceux qui me lisaient) me revoila après de longs mois d'absence avec ce OS.

Pour ceux qui lisent mes fics, sachez que j'ai du abandonner la première, car plus je la lisais et moins elle me plaisait. J'ai donc décidé de l'effacer et je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui attendaient une suite.

J'ai fini par comprendre que les OS sont beaucoup plus avantageux pour moi car j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire; et si un jour je me lance a nouveau dans une fic longue, je l'écrirais en entier avant de commencer a la publier.

Bref, assez blablaté. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Aliice

* * *

Pansy étira voluptueusement son corps et regarda autours d'elle. si quelqu'un lui avait dit que sa vie serait ainsi un jour, elle l'aurait immédiatement fait interner au département de psychomagie de Sainte mangouste. Et pourtant elle était là, à trois jours de son mariage, et célébrait son enterrement de vie de jeune fille avec ses deux meilleures amies, Ginny et Hermione. Incroyable hein ? Mais ce n'était pas tout. Dans trois jours, elle serait Madame Potter. L'épouse du survivant. Rien que ça. La nouvelle de sa relation avec Harry avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Pendant plusieurs mois, ils avaient été au centre de l'attention, et au risque de paraître égoïste, elle avait été franchement soulagée quand Drago et Hermione s'étaient enfin affichés au grand jour, détournant ainsi l'attention des médias... jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Blaise s'enfuient à Viennes pour se marier en secret et soient également la proie des vautours qui portaient le titre de journalistes. Depuis, la presse s'était calmée- heureusement - , même si il n'était pas rare que l'un d'entre eux fasse la une de la presse mondaine.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny et retint un sourire, cette dernière avait fermement refusé d'exposer sa peau délicate de rouquine au soleil, elle arborait donc un énorme chapeau et était allongée à l'ombre d'en parasol. Hermione et elle avaient tout organisé, elles allaient passer la journée dans le Spa de l'hôtel ou elles séjournaient depuis deux jours, à se détendre et se faire chouchouter, et le soir, elles se feraient une petite soirée tranquille entre filles, siroteraient des margaritas en se remémorant le bon vieux temps. Rien à voir avec l'enterrement de vie de garçon décadent que Blaise avait planifié pour Harry à Vegas. Heureusement qu'Hermione Ginny et elles même s'étaient fermement opposées à l'idée. Ils s'étaient donc résolu à se contenter d'une simple soirée entre hommes... sans stripteaseuses comme l'avaient expressément exigé leurs chères moitiés.

- et si on passait au massage ? j'en ai marre de vous voir lézarder au soleil pendant que je me cache sous ce truc suggéra soudainement la rouquine.

Hermione se contenta de grogner d'un air mécontent. Elle était vraiment à l'aise et n'avait aucune envie de bouger. De plus elle voulait vraiment un bronzage parfait. Pansy laissa son regard s'attarder sur la silhouette de son amie. Dire qu'Hermione avait changé était un euphémisme. Le fait de ne plus porter un sac rempli de livres lui avait permis de se tenir plus droit et de révéler sa silhouette. Elle avait renoncé a cacher ses courbes féminines sous des robes amples et les assumait pleinement. Le plus grand changement était ses cheveux, elle les avait fait teindre dans un moment de rébellion. Ils étaient passé de leur couleur terne et indéfinissable à un blond plus ou moins foncé, et retombaient en vagues dans le milieu de son dos, rehaussés de quelques mèches platine. Elle était vraiment très belle, et Pansy comprenait pourquoi Drago était complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle; bien que ce dernier disait a qui voulait l'entendre qu'Hermione avait toujours été magnifique.

- c'est pas parce que tu ne supportes pas le soleil qu'on devrait toutes s'en priver.

- allez quoi il vous suffit d'un simple sort pour avoir un bronzage parfait. Et puis j'ai réservé le salon de massage et trois beaux appolons. A ces mots Hermione daigna enfin ouvrir un œil et lever la tête.

- là tu m'intéresses, fit elle

- je crois que je devrais dire à Drago que sa fiancée est nymphomane...

- il est déjà au courant, rétorqua Hermione avec une voix traînante et un rictus typiquement Malefoyiens qui témoignaient de l'influence que son petit ami avait sur elle.

- trop d'informations pour nous Granger, plaisanta Pansy, dont le ton amusé démentait les paroles

- en effet. J'ai déjà eu un aperçu assez ... Graphique, de votre vie sexuelle et j'en suis encore traumatisée Ajouta Ginny

- tu n'avais qu'à frapper à la porte, et puis ce n'est pas comme si Blaise et toi étiez exempt de reproches.

- oui bon... alors ce massage enchaina la rousse pour détourner la conversation.

- allons y soupira Hermione, en rattachant le haut de son bikini qu'elle avait retiré pour éviter les marques de bronzage. Pansy en fit de même et elles se dirigèrent vers le salon de massage que Ginny avait réservé pour les trois prochaines heures. Elles iraient ensuite se préparer pour dîner avant de commencer leur soirée.

- aah lala Ricardo tu as des mains magiques...

- c'est le cas chérie, au sens propre. Hermione sourit à l'humour de son coiffeur, Ricardo.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle le connaissait et pourtant parfois elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des années. Il était son confident, son coiffeur, son styliste, et parfois même sa mère. il travaillait dans les environs de leur hôtel, mais elle l'avait connu à Paris alors qu'il était en stage auprès d'un créateur. Elle avait écourté son massage pour venir le voir. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se faire tripoter pendant deux heures par quelqu'un d'autre que Drago.

- alors ce soir ? quel est le programme ?

- une longue discussion entre filles sur un des patios avec des Margaritas

à ces mots Ricardo fit mine de s'endormir, et sursauta théâtralement avant de répondre

- ah tu disais quelque chose ? je me suis endormi d'ennui avant que tu n'aies fini ta phrase, non mais tu t'entends ? j'ai l'impression d'entendre la vieille McGonagall ! vous avez vingt trois ans que diable ! on ne peut décemment pas passer son enterrement de jeune fille à faire des choses qu'on peut faire tous les soirs ! bande d'amateurs. Bon je me charge officiellement de l'organisation tu es démise de tes fonctions !

- Ricardo je ne suis pas sûre que...

- tut tut tut... je ne veux rien entendre. si la mariée est une authentique serpentard, elle adorera ce que je prévois de faire. Contentez vous d'être fabuleuses. Je passe vous chercher à vingt trois heures Hermione était donc rentrée et avait annoncé le changement de programme à ses amies, qui à sa grande surprise ces dernières furent toutes excitées. Hermione tenta bien de les ramener à la raison, mais rien à faire. La mariée avait fait son choix, et Pansy Parkinson n'était pas le genre de mariée qu'on pouvait contredire sans se prendre deux ou trois Avada Kedavra.

Elles se préparèrent donc dans leur suite. Hermione se glissa dans une robe à manches longues couleur chair qui la moulait comme une seconde peau et était rehaussée de paillettes argentées le long des manches et de l'encolure. Un choix osé, surtout que le dos était largement ouvert et que la robe s'arrêtait à mi cuisses. Elle rehaussa la tenue d'escarpins à plateforme rouges vifs. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et elle ne portait pour maquillage qu'un peu de fard à joues, du mascara et un rouge à lèvre écarlate assorti aux chaussures. Ginny quant à elle arborait une robe rouge, qui rehaussait le blanc laiteux de sa peau et rappelait la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux. En bonne serpentard, Pansy était vêtue d'une robe vert sombre, sans manches et accompagnés de stilettos argentés. A vingt trois heures précises, Ricardo les attendait à la réception. Il les complimenta longuement avant de les diriger vers la longue limousine qu'il avait dénichée. Hermione préférait ne pas savoir comment.

- ou tu nous emmènes ?

- vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, vous n'y remettrez probablement jamais les pieds, dites vous juste que vous allez passer la soirée la plus déjantée de votre vie Hermione ignorait pourquoi mais tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille... en fait si elle savait parfaitement pourquoi ! elle s'était laissée embarquer dans une nuit de débauche avec RICARDO ! et PANSY et GINNY ! trois fêtards déjà redoutables chacun de leurs côté. Alors qu'est ce que ça donnerait si ils décidaient de faire une virée ensemble ? elle n'était pas très sûre de vouloir savoir. Bon c'est décidé, elle serait leur garde du corps, sinon Merlin seul savait jusqu'ou cette petite incartade pouvait aller.

Deux heures plus tard...

- bois ! bois ! bois ! scandait la foule autours d'Hermione, qui regardait avec réticence le shot de tequila devant elle. jusque là, elle s'était arrangée pour rester lucide, elle ne buvait rien de fort, et veillait à s'hydrater régulièrement. Mais ses prétendues amies venaient de décider qu'elle n'était pas drôle et qu'elle leur ruinait leur délire, et là elles avaient donné le coup de grâce, elles l'avaient défiée en lui demandant ou était passé son courage de gryffondor. A cette pensée, elle attrapa le verre et le but d'un trait, avant de le déposer violemment sur le bar alors que les gens autours d'elle hurlaient.

Ce verre fut suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre. Au bout du quatrième, elle arrêta de compter, de toute façon elle n'était plus vraiment en état de le faire. Très vite, elle fut entraînée dans un tourbillon frénétique de musique. Elle reconnut facilement la musique, un groupe moldu LMFAO, elle ne les avait jamais trouvé très intéressants artistiquement parlant, mais en ce moment elle n'en avait juste rien à foutre alors elle se leva, un verre en main, et demanda à un blond qui passait par là de l'aider à grimper sur le bar... elle allait montrer à Ricardo et à ses amies comment on faisait la fête.

Pendant ce temps au Square Grimmaurd.

- Potter quel rabat joie tu fais ! dis moi juste comment elle auraient pu savoir qu'on a passé la soirée avec des stripteaseuses hein ?

- elles ne le sauraient pas mais nous on le saurait... et personnellement Pansy le devine en cinq secondes quand je mens.

- c'est bien ce que je disais un rabat joie ! et toi l'autre ajouta t il en se tournant vers Drago, j'espèrais pouvoir avoir un peu de soutien de ta part mais il semble que tu as un peu trop fréquenté les gryffondors.

- dit celui qui est désespérément amoureux de la weaslette et qui passe le plus clair de son temps au terrier ironisa Malefoy.

- oh c'est bon la ferme ! au moins, on n'est pas les seuls à s'emmerder. Je suis sûr que les filles s'ennuient ferme de leur côté...

- en effet, je parie qu'elles sont déjà couchées, ou alors qu'elles ont une de ces longues conversations de filles avec pleins de sentiments et tout le tralala.

Ils frissonnèrent tous les trois à la pensée d'une telle conversation.

.

De retour au club

_ When i walk in the spot, this is what i see _

_Everybody stops and they staring at me _

_I got passion in my pants and i ain't afraid to show it _

_I'm sexy and i Know it_

Ginny hurlait les paroles en même temps que tous les autres. Pansy et elle avaient rejoint Hermione sur le bar avec chacune une bouteille en main et elles étaient désormais trois à remuer allègrement leurs arrières trains devant une foule de mâles passablement alcoolisés qui manifestaient leur admiration par des sifflement et des remarques graveleuses.

_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeaah ! _

_I'm sexy and i know it ! _

Non loin de là . Théodore Nott n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voilà trois ans qu'il était propriétaire de ce club sorcier de Londres, et jamais, oh grand jamais il ne s'était attendu à voir un tel spectacle. Maintenant la question c'est qu'allait il faire ? prévenir leurs fiancés ? car une chose était sûre, ni Drago ni Blaise ne savaient, et même si il ne connaissait pas Potter de façon personnelle, il savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas de voir sa fiancée dans cet état à trois jours du mariage. Mais bon sang à quoi pensaient elles ? et comment avaient elles atterri ici ?

Quand Hermione Granger grimpa sur le bar pour danser, rapidement suivie de ses deux amies il décida de ne pas appeler leurs partenaires. il était curieux de voir jusqu'ou elles iraient. il appela cependant l'un des videurs pour lui demander de garder un oeil sur elles et de mettre dehors quiconque s'approcherait trop près. Drago et Blaise l'étriperaient si quoi que ce soit arrivait à leurs précieuses gryffondors dans son club.

.

02h10 du matin

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, _

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Hermione s'amusait comme jamais en répétant à tue tête les paroles de Katy Perry, faisant virevolter ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Ginny, Pansy et elle se déhanchaient toujours sur le bar,et grâce à l'attraction qu'elles constituaient, elles s'étaient vues offrir plusieurs verres supplémentaires par le barman pour les encourager; ce qui n'avait en rien amélioré leur état. Le barman venait de remplir à nouveau son verre quand Ricardo réapparut a nouveau, l'air passablement alcoolisé lui aussi. Il parvint avec beaucoup de difficulté a leur faire comprendre qu'une loge VIP leur avait été accordée au premier étage et qu'elles auraient leur serveuse attitrée. Le trajet jusqu'à la loge en question dura quatre fois plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. D'abord parce qu'il était difficile d'avancer quand on se faisait aborder tous les trois mètres par des individus aux techniques de drague plus douteuses les unes que les autres (Hermione avait même eu droit au fameux : « eh mademoiselle ! tu t'appellerais pas Biscotte par hasard ? parce que franchement, t'es craquante »); sans oublier que marcher sur des talons vertigineux avec une quantité d'alcool tout aussi vertigineuse dans le sang relevait du miracle. Elles parvinrent cependant à la loge VIP et commandèrent une tournées de cocktails pour célébrer le fait d'être arrivées la sans encombres.

.

3h du matin

- Je lève mon verre…. ah non c'est pas mon verre ça c'est mon mascara désolée commença Ginny d'une voix pâteuse ; son discours était supposé être un toast en l'honneur de la mariée mais pour l'instant c'était juste un enchevêtrement de mots confus.

- je lève mon verre, reprit elle donc quand elle eut fait la différence entre son verre et son mascara; à Pans- Sy puisse ce mariage t'apporter plein de nuits cochonnes 'vec 'arry et plein de bébés serpentins…euh TARD et gronffindors ! 'fin, quelque chose comme ça…

- ouaiiiiis fit Hermione qui n'avait pas compris grand chose; avant d'éclater d'un rire incontrôlable et sans raison.

Théo qui se tenait non loin de la avait du mal a contenir son fou rire, il était vraiment temps qu'il prévienne leurs moitiés ou elles finiraient par faire quelque chose de regrettable. Il fit signe a leur serveuse attitrée pour lui demander de ne plus rien leur servir de fort. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau pour y envoyer un message.

.

Même heure, Square Grimmaurd:

Blaise somnolait dans le sofa, épuisé après une énième défaite aux échecs tandis que Drago et Harry parlaient de quidditch. Ils n'allaient probablement pas tarder a se coucher. Leur soirée avait été plate; sans grand évènement et Harry était parfaitement à l'aise avec ça; avec la vie qu'il avait eue, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que la tranquillité raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas protesté quand Pansy s'était opposée à l'enterrement que Blaise planifiait.

Comme pour le contredire, une silhouette aveuglante entra par le toit. Et il céda a un réflexe acquis durant la guerre, il se redressa brusquement, la baguette levée, prêt à se défendre contre toute attaque. à côté de lui Drago avait eu la même réaction et Blaise avait suivi deux secondes plus tard. Mais ce n'était qu'un patronus, réalisa Harry en se détendant. Un patronus inconnu cependant.

Un Cobra argenté se tenait sur place en face d'eux ondulant de manière fluide et presque hypnotisante. Une voix familière retentit; Drago et Blaise avait bien sur identifié le patronus, c'était celui de Théo.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais vos chères moitiés sont entrain de prendre la cuite de leur vie dans mon club. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles sont en sécurité, mais je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez le spectacle.

Une fois le message délivré, le reptile s'évapora; les laissant dans un état de choc avancé.Drago fut le premier a réagir, le temps que les deux autres ne sortent de leur torpeur il était déjà a mi chemin de la cheminée prêt à se rendre au club de Théo et trois minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient directement dans le bureau de Théo qui les attendait en retenant difficilement son hilarité.

- franchement vous devriez voir ça, c'est pire que tout a l'heure

Drago ne comprenait pas ce quelle mouche avait piqué Granger mais elle allait l'entendre. Comment avait elle osé s'offrir une virée en boite pendant qu'il jouait aux échecs ?

Mais ses pensées furent très vite oubliées, en effet, rien ne les avait préparées a la vision qui s'offrait a eux en arrivant devant leur loge. Elles s'étaient débrouillées pour atténuer la musique dans la loge pour on ne savait quelle raison. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Pansy et Ginny étaient confortablement allongées sur la moquette; leurs chaussures éparpillées aux quatres coins de la loge et faisaient face au plafond. Hermione était dans la même position, mais sur la banquette; seul un de ses pieds était chaussé, comme si elle avait commencé a se déchausser et avait changé d'avis. Malgré son ébriété, elle avait au moins l'élégance de garder les jambes fermées, autrement elle aurait offert aux autres hommes avec lui un spectacle auquel lui seul avait droit. Les trois filles semblaient absorbées dans une discussion philosophique à laquelle ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose et probablement qu'elles non plus. Drago regarda a sa droite et vit qu'Harry était secoué d'un rire nerveux, comme si il n'arrivait pas a croire en ce qu'il voyait. de l'autre côté, Blaise riait aussi mais ça n'avait rien de nerveux.

Soudain, Hermione leva la tête et les vit, ce fut le début de la fin

- Dwagooooo brailla t elle d'une voix pâteuse elle se leva et vacilla dangereusement, elle fit deux pas, et s'écroula dans ses bras

- oohh mon Dwagoooo tu es tellement beauuuuu tu me maanques fit elle avec une moue enfantine.

Sa tenue par contre n'avait rien d'enfantin constata son petit ami, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée sortir comme ça. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire une remarque car elle reprit :

- je voulais enlever mes chaussures, mais Ginny m'a dit de les garder, parce qu'elles sont sexy, et Ginny a dit que tu adorerais me baiser avec…

- eh bien , intervint Blaise avec un sourire ; Ginny est une experte pour ce qui est de se faire baiser en talons hauts, si elle le dit c'est que ça doit être vrai

Drago pendant ce temps était partagé entre l'effarement et l'excitation. En effet maintenant qu'il ne disait il se voyait bien la prendre dans diverses positions avec ses talons… Il faudrait qu'il donne suite à cette idée. Cependant il aurait préféré qu'elle le lui propose de manière plus discrète, ça lui aurait évité des ricanements de Potter.

En entendant son nom, Ginny s'était redressée, rapidement suivie de Pansy. elles titubèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à leurs chéris et comme Hermione elles se laissèrent tomber dans leur bras avec la grâce d'un mammouth.

- 'Arryyyy ne te fache pas s'il te plaiiiit; p'tain mais je suis saoule

- sans blague…

- j'ai envie de toi enchaina elle sans transition et sans plus attendre, elle se mit a déboutonner sa chemise tout en embrassant fiévreusement son visage et son cou exposé;

Harry était choqué. à tel point qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir et Pansy avait déjà arraché quatre boutons de sa chemise.

- Pans' ! Bébé, on est en public !

- m'en fous répondit l'intéressée. Cette fois c'était au tour des deux autres de rire, mais l'hilarité de Blaise fut de courte durée.

- mon Blaisouuuu ! moi aussi je veux faire des choses cochonnes avec toi, tu mettrais ton costume de Zorro pour moi ce soir ? ou alors celui de Poseidon ou celui de….

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus la main de Blaise se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dévoiler des secrets encore plus humiliants. Ginny et lui s'amusaient souvent a des jeux de rôles mais c'était privé bordel ! Drago avait du mal a soutenir Hermione tellement il riait. Ils faillirent s'écrouler tous les deux quand il trébucha sur une bouteille par terre. Harry de l'autre côté de la pièce riait beaucoup moins, en effet Pansy était toujours prête à… en découdre et Il avait de plus en plus de mal a l'empêcher de le violer au beau milieu du club.

Hermione pendant ce temps fixait la bouteille au sol d'un air concentré, la main tendue, il fallut quelques secondes a Drago pour comprendre qu'elle essayait de faire un Accio sans baguette. un acte déjà difficile quand on était sobre. Il la regarda d'un air amusé tenter désespérément de faire voler la bouteille jusqu'a elle. Cette dernière fit un tour sur elle même… puis plus rien, et Hermione abandonna et laissa retomber sa main avec un soupir de désespoir.

- Je ne veux pas ruiner la fête mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on ramène ces trois là à la maison intervint Drago

- je croyais que vous vous décideriez jamais ! grommela Harry qui avait fini par soulever Pansy et la poser sur son épaule pour calmer ses ardeurs, et même la elle trouvait le moyen de lui peloter le derrière en faisant des remarques graveleuses qu'il préférait ignorer. Blaise lui maintenait sa main sur la bouche de Ginny qui bizarrement ne protestait pas; elle était trop occupée a essayer de lui déboucler sa ceinture discrètement… le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il était trop tard, son pantalon lui glissait sur les hanches. il dut lâcher Ginny pour rattraper ce dernier et elle en profita pour finir de s'exprimer.

- pourquoi tu veux pas être mon Zorro ? ou tu pourrais être Hercule ? tu es sexy en Hercule je porterais même ma tenue de nymphe, tu sais celle que tu…hmmpfff

Blaise avait re-bouclé sa ceinture en un temps record et avait réussi a maitriser a nouveau le flot de paroles compromettantes qui s'écoulait de la délicieuse petite bouche de sa femme.

- on peut y aller ? demanda t il a la cantonade, pressé de mettre fin à sa détresse et de prendre sa revanche sur la rouquine. Drago était toujours hilare, il pouvait se le permettre, Hermione était devenue soudainement calme. ce qui d'ailleurs ne présageait rien de bon…

Il avait raison. À la sortie du club, Hermione essaya de tenir debout toute seule et chancela.

- ouuuh lalarrrr ça tourneeuuuh… oh tien y'a trois Drago, vous voulez pas qu'on se fasse un plan a quatre ? comme cette fois tu sais, Drago ou tu as découvert ce sortilège de clonage et qu'on a …humpfff cette fois ce fut au tour de Drago de faire taire sa petite amie d'une main en la regardant d'un air horrifié. Mais il était trop tard; les deux autres avaient entendu.

- tu as créé des clones de toi même ? demanda Harry abasourdi

- des clones temporaires corrigea Drago dont le teint virait lentement a un rouge peu flatteur

- et Hermione s'est retrouvée avec trois Drago ? c'est du génie fit Blaise d'un ton admiratif, il faut que tu me montres ce sort !

Harry ne dit rien, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux montrait clairement que lui aussi avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux sort de clonage temporaire.

- oui bon… en attendant ce serait peut être bien de les ramener avant que l'une d'entre elle ne finisse par dire ou faire quelque chose de regrettable; fit Harry,

- tu veux dire d'encore plus regrettable corrigea Blaise

- ouais… admit Harry en regardant autours de lui d'un air effaré. comment avaient elles atterri ici d'ailleurs ? ils ne le sauraient probablement pas avant le lendemain… ils se dirent aurevoir en se promettant d'échanger des nouvelles, et chacun transplana.

Drago sut que le transplanage était une mauvaise idée a la seconde où il vit le teint d'Hermione virer au vert. Une seconde plus tard, elle rendait le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis persan du Hall d'entrée du manoir. Heureusement que Narcissa dormait a cette heure ci, ou elle aurait eu une attaque. Il lui tint gentiment les cheveux et nettoya rapidement le tapis d'un coup de baguette. Puis il la porta et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Ce n'était pas le soir de chance d'Hermione, car en chemin il croisa son père, qui avait probablement été attiré par le raffut qu'elle avait causé en arrivant.

- et je peux savoir d'ou vous venez a cette heure ?

- ça tu devrais le demander a Hermione papa, fit Drago amusé, mais je ne crois pas que tu aimeras la réponse.

- Miss Hermione ? fit l'ainé Malefoy En entendant son nom Hermione ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, et quand ces derniers se posèrent sur Lucius, un sourire éclaira son visage.

- oooh mais c'est ce cher Luluuuuuu

Drago eut l'impression de retenir un fou rire pour la énième fois cette soirée. Hermione appelait son père Lulu Castagnette en cachette, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'origine de ce surnom plus que stupide mais bon… et sa petite amie avait toujours fait très attention a ne jamais l'appeler ainsi en sa présence; du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- je te demande pardon ? fit Lucius qui crut avoir mal entendu

- Luluuuu ! répéta Hermione en tendant les bras vers son futur beau père pour lui faire un câlin

- puis je comprendre ce qui se passe ? demanda Lucius en s'adressant a son fils

- c'était l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Pansy, elles était supposées être au spa et on les a retrouvées dans un club de Londres, dans cet État.

- Bébé ? tu referais le sort de clonage pour moi ? je crois qu'il me faudra plus d'un Drago ce soir

_oh non pas devant mon père bordel_ pensa le serpentard horrifié.

Drago vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Lucius Malefoy, son père, riait.

Pas un de ses rictus habituels ni même un petit rire.

Non, il avait éclaté d'un rire tonitruant suite aux paroles d'Hermione.

- ooohh par Salazar… quand je vais raconter à ta mère que tu… il ne put finir sa phrase en raison de son hilarité grandissante.

- père ! il suffit ! tempêta Drago en essayant d'avoir l'air intimidant ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter l'hilarité du patriarche, des larmes de rire perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- d'ailleurs je vais me coucher fit Drago en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus digne possible. Il savait que ses parents allaient le tourmenter avec cette histoire pour les dix années a venir et c'était entièrement la faute d'Hermione ! Si il n'était pas aussi amoureux d'elle, il la tuerait.

Le rire de son père l'accompagna jusqu'à ses appartements et ne s'évanouit que quand il ferma les doubles portes de sa chambre. Hermione s'était déjà endormie.

- bien sur, maintenant que tu as réduit ma crédibilité a néant tu peux dormir ! marmonna t il.

Attends un peu que tu te réveilles !

* * *

Voila :) Un petit OS sans prétention, résultat d'un délire personnel (cherchez pas a comprendre lol )

j'espère que ça vous a plu si c'est le cas (ou pas) j'attends vos reviews pour connaitre vos impressions !

Gros bisous mes louloutes !

à bientot !

Aliice


End file.
